1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nail print apparatus is a print apparatus where a finger with a nail on which printing is to be performed is positioned on a finger placement stage provided in the apparatus main body, and an image is printed on the nail of the positioned finger.
Most conventional nail print apparatuses performed printing by setting the finger one finger at a time in the apparatus. However, lately, nail print apparatuses are developed by enhancing fixing method of the finger, technique of identifying type of finger, etc. so that it is possible to print on a plurality of fingers at once as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083.
In order to be able to print on nails of a plurality of fingers as described above, it is necessary to provide a printing section so that nails of all fingers to be printed are included in the printable range of the printing section.
However, there is a difference in a length of a finger of a person, and especially the position of the nail is greatly different in the length direction of the finger between the thumb and the other four fingers (index finger to little finger).
Therefore, in order to be able to print on the nails of all fingers to be printed, the printable range of the printing section needs to be large. This leads to the problem of the printing section becoming large, and as a result, the entire nail print apparatus becomes larger, heavier and costly.